As a liquid level detection device to detect a position of a liquid surface (a liquid level) of various kinds of liquids (such as fuels) in a tank which is included in a vehicle (such as an automotive), for example, there is the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The liquid level detection device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (a liquid shutout valve device 1 in the same literature) is provided with: a flange section for fixing the liquid level detection device to a tank; and a detection section (a gauge unit 21) which is mounted to a mounting plate formed so as to hang down from this flange section, and which detects a liquid position of a liquid housed in the tank, and this device is also obtained as a construction in which two electrical cords (lead wires 25a, 25b) led out from the detection section are routed to the flange section side at one face side of the mounting plate (refer to FIG. 2 (b) of the same literature).